A Hiro's Journey (pkmn gold)
by AC.Yodee
Summary: An Unsuspected journey of a new pokemon trainer, Hiro, through the region of Johto (I suck at summaries)


**Ok, first off, I'm very new at this. VERY VERY NEW. In fact, this is my first fanfic :S This story will cronicle my first pkmn game, Gold. PS:(I might cancel it) PPS:(If you like Kingdom hearts, that's on the way too, eventually) ENJOY PLEASE**

"_Rawr, DI-UR!" _The cry of the little Spearow spread throughout the small town of NewBark, kind of as an alarm clock, but only for one particular person. The Spearow landed in the window of a house in the Northeast part of the small town. He pecked on the door and...

"_DI-UR"_ With that, the teenager burst from the bed and crashed onto the floor. He rubbed his head as he tried to process the situation. Looking around, he jumped up as soon as he saw a large beak pecking at the window. Realizing who's pokemon it is, he smiled and opened the window,

"Kenya, I thought i told you not to come so early yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that," The teen complained. Spearow dropped his letter in the boy's hands and flew away, aimlessly around NewBark. He unwrapped the letter and started to read.

**"Hiro, GET UP EARLIER YOU LAZY BUM. THE WORLD WILL NOT WAIT FOR YOU TO GET YOUR POKEMON." Signed dad. PS:"Love You"**

Hiro sighed, scratching his hair and throwing the card in the trash with all the others. Yes, today was the day he was supposed to get his Pokémon, AGAIN. Of course, after graduating from the Pokemon Academy Of Johto at age 10, he was supposed to get his Pokémon THEN. But of course, his mom intervened by sending him to a three year graduate school. _"Who wants to learn Math and History anyways,"_He would always comment to his mother. So, he had spent three years learning worthless crap he wasn't into, and for what? Each year, his excitement to get a starter lessened and lessened and now, it was another one of those days when something good is supposed to happen. Hiro shrugged off his thoughts and started to get dressed for the threw his pajamas off and put on his red/yellow checkered shirt, with black baggy jeans, and red shoes. He threw a red cap on his black, scraggly hair and slung it backward, "_I really hope his Pokémon thing isn't as lame as i think it's going to be." _

"HIRO GELDEN! HIRO COME DOWNSTAIRS HONEY!" Too late.

"Mom," he slumped down the stairs, "I'm right here." His mother finally turned away from the salad she was making and walked over to him. "Hiro, you should be excited! You're finally getting a Pokémon today. Oh! by the way, your pokegear came back from the repair shop this morning. _And _ Professor Elm wants you to come in earlier today, so if you go anywhere, make sure you call." Hiro sweatdropped, his mother always had to say everything that was on her mind in one breath. He nodded and walked away, trying to snatch some food for the kitchen. But as soon as he stepped in the kitchens direction, his mother screamed and pushed him out the door. "Get some food next door! Bye, love you!" She said sincerly. Hiro rubbed his head, which had started to become a trend this morning.

His mother, Cristina Gelden, is a world renound cook for Pokémon and people alike. Therefore, the kitchen was her office, and no one but her was allowed in there but her. Cristina was probably more in love with cooking than she was with her husband, Hiro Gelden Senior. He is a retired pokemon trainer who works in the the passage way from Goldenrod City. Since he lives in Goldenrod, he only comes to the house a few times each month. In Hiro's eyes, he had a very underwhelming family tree, which is the main reason his decided to be a Pokémon trainer and eventually a master. With those thoughts, Hiro realized he had rubbed his head while lying on the ground for sometime now. So he picked himself up and went over to the Professor's house to try to get some food.

**OMFG I DID IT. MY FIRST FANFIC. YAYYYYYYY YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS PREMISE TOOK TO THINK UP. I DON'T KNOW WHEN MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE, SO UNTIL THEN. STAY SIMPATICO.**


End file.
